What I Did For Love
by sleepycoru
Summary: Toy Bonnie [male] x Mangle [female] - When Toy Bonnie finds out that Mangle is being scrapped, he knows the only way to save her is to make a sacrifice. Warning; this is quite depressing. Two chapters; one is Toy Bonnie's side, one is Mangle's side. Five Nights At Freddy's. This was taken from quotev, from my own story.
1. Toy Bonnie's story

"Scrapped?" The word fell from his mouth and lingered in the air. "She's being scrapped?"

"Mhm..." Toy Chica mumbled. Her hand was clasped over her mouth, and so her sounds were muffled; but Toy Bonnie didn't even need to hear anything else. The atmosphere around the Toys was growing colder, and Toy Bonnie began to shake his head. His aqua, slightly-curled hair was bouncing along with his movements aside his plastic ears which were flopped forward.

"That's not true." His silvery voice was breaking through the tension like a blade, but he could not even chip what was the cold, hard truth. His voice was transitioning into a soft whisper the more he spoke. "Why would they scrap her, darlin'?"

Toy Chica went to make a humble reply, but her circuits had prevented her from doing so. Emotions started to leak out of her and she whimpered quietly, hunching herself over; like a human would if they were about to cry. Toy Freddy gently placed his gloved hand upon the unstable chick's shoulder, rubbing to and fro to comfort her. He took a quick glance at T. Bonnie, and couldn't bare to be captured by the heartbreak in his lifeless, emerald eyes. He then darted his gaze to the ground and began to speak with a low, clear voice.

"Mangle was defined as a hazard."

The temperature was only dropping lower as the monotonous hum of T. Bonnie's inner machinery buzzed.

"A hazard?!" He echoed.

"A hazard to the children. They said she was dangerous; having a take-apart attraction was fun for a while, but it was only to make an excuse to keep something they spent a fortune on... but now they're just getting rid of the whole Cove. Mangle has small parts that children could swallow or cut themselves on; she was hardly safe to begin with. I'm... sorry you had to be the last to find out, Bon."

"You're SORRY?" T. Bonnie's servos were beginning to bubble over with rage, with his eyebrows low and his fists tight. He could feel the anger rise inside him, and he took a mere step forward, toward the two toys before him. "How long has this news been around?" His voice was wavering, out of his control.

"Since two days ago." T. Chica managed to contain herself and answer his query; soon regretting doing so as T. Bonnie's glare bore into her own crystal blue pools.

"Why hasn't anyone tried to help her?" T. Bonnie's mind was nothing more than a jumble of thoughts, now, as his wonderful night of joy and glee had only been disturbed by this traumatizing, heart-wrenching news.

And it was driving him absolutely mental.

After a short while of waiting for an answer, neither of the two seemed to be able to give one. Enraged, he took a firm grip of his gleaming cherry-red guitar, snapping it out of the strap and taking it into a clasp with both hands. Without a single breath, he released a large grunt and slammed it body first into the wall nearby. It was his muse, his inspiration; and above all, his guitar was his best friend. It always made him grin rosy cheek to rosy cheek when he gently strummed upon the clean strings, making ear-warming tunes and continuing to melt the hearts of all who dared listen to his melodic sounds; however, tonight, his guitar was destined to be in pieces as he could only take out his anger on what he loved the most.

The others recoiled in fear, but continued to watch him tear his preferred instrument apart. He smashed it again and again and again into the wall, the floor, a table, whatever was in arm's reach, to unleash his anger upon the pitied object in his grip. After a few more slams, he had dropped the guitar and puffed out a cloud of smokey air. The lights were flickering above the group and he took a last look at the trembling animatronic witnesses. Before he could change his mind and start interrogating them, he had taken himself off elsewhere. For a split second, he thought he could hear a wail from behind, as if one of them were trying to call him back; but whatever he once heard was then blocked out.

He marched, pacing himself sternly, each footstep filled with more rage, but also sadness; confusion, and terror.

"I can't lose her."

He mumbled to himself, his arms swinging side to side as he was dead set on reaching the vixen he cared for so much. His vision was clouded with static and glitch, and he was certain that if he had riled himself up any more, sparks would be exploding from his bod.

It was a miserable thing to discover someone you love was bound to die. Sure, everyone dies; there would have been some day in the future where Freddy Fazbear's would be out of order forever. But Mangle couldn't go before everyone else. Was T. Bonnie in love with her? Who's to say. Robots would probably find it difficult to comprehend such complexities like that. But he definitely knew that he cared about her, and he cared about her more than he cared about anyone else. Since the day he first met that broken fox, he was smitten. And now they were taking her away?

He fought against his own egotistical nature, searching for Mangle, as he needed to protect her, or warn her, or SOMETHING. The soles of his shoes tapped violently on the tiled flooring in quick beats as he neared Kid's Cove, gaze shooting left to right.

"Mangle?" He called out for her, and surely enough, there she was, sitting slumped and weak in her corner, her one golden eye flickering gently and her endoskeleton counterpart slouched over. The meek, pink-tipped animatronic was ripped to shreds as she always was; but she still managed to be beautiful. Her hair curled in a very basic curve around her face which bore a pale complexion and numerous deep cracks. Her jaw was quite obviously snapped and broken, however she hung it with such grace that sometimes you wouldn't even be able to tell. Her lips, as any regular someone passing by would assume they'd be chapped and awful, were quite sharply painted with the reddest red of lipstick, which only stood out brilliantly against her almost completely white, fair outer skin. Her fox ears, although one was nothing but metal, still flickered occasionally as if she was perfectly alive and well; and although she suffered, she was a survivor. It was this that had gained T. Bonnie's respect before he had fallen under her spell of captivation.

Her head lifted in surprise, and as she set eyes upon the young and feminine rabbit boy, she smiled a genuine smile, which somehow calmed the nerves that gave him his constant sense of unease. He approached her gingerly, as he didn't know what to expect. Did she know? Was she about to find out? Would he have to tell her? The event being unpredictable had only worsened the weight on his electric heart.

"Bonbon," her light, brittle voice had always stung him, as she always seemed on the edge of breaking down; more than she was already, that is. "What are you doing here? It's almost time for the pizzeria to ope-"

"Are you really being scrapped?"

His voice once coated with honey was now powdered in pain. He was hurt, and she could tell almost instantly. She let his question sink in for a moment before shuffling uncomfortably in her spot and calculating a reply. "I am."

"And you weren't even going to tell me?" The crack in his voice rung like an alarm, echoing throughout the Cove. She sighed in helplessness, and their eyes met once more. The tension was almost crushing the two of them. "What, did you just expect to get taken away one day and I'd just be witnessing it out of the blue?"

She stayed silent, breaking their shared stare.

"Mangle, answer me!" He spat.

"I didn't want to hurt you." She declared with a tinge of regret in her tone. "I know, that was selfish of me; you'd only be hurt so much more if you were suddenly confronted with it without any prior knowledge..." Her throat was closing up. "B-but I... I couldn't face you. I'm sorry."

T. Bonnie began to soften up. He slowly crouched to her level and placed a hand upon her broken shoulder, using the other to lift her chin and exchange looks. He studied her for what seemed like a long time.

"Mangle, it's alright. You don't have to be sorry."

He fell silent again, trying not to choke up the sobs desperately trying to escape. He wasn't going to let himself shatter. He couldn't let himself down even just for a moment. He needed to have control... but it was hard.

His lip quivered and he reluctantly took his hands away.

"I'm going to fix this."

He rose in place, and she opened her mouth in question. "Fix it? You can't. You can't talk to the humans about this."

"I wasn't going to."

He turned on a heel and departed from the vixen.

He was going to make sure she stayed around.

Even if it meant he wouldn't get to see that.

 **-END OF FIRST HALF-**


	2. Mangle's story

She watched as he made his exit, her ears hanging low in confusion. Her nose twitched and her skeleton wobbled. She contemplated calling him back, but she felt it was best to let him go; he was obviously upset and worried for her. And she couldn't blame him.

Frankly, she was terrified to die.

When she overheard the humans discuss her in such frightening terminology she knew the end was nearing her. Even from the start, when she became nothing but a tangled monstrosity, she knew she wouldn't last long. Being disabled in this way was never going to be easy for her. She moved by crawling; she had a dead counterpart attached to her which constantly lurked on her left side; and sometimes, when she tried to talk, all that came out was a gurgle of static. Not only was it frightening to some of the others, but it was extremely humiliating and damaging to her self esteem. She had lived a life of segregation.

When T. Bonnie had came along not too long ago, he had taken a shine to her, and as did she to him. He charmed her to no end, and he was the only animatronic in the pizzeria that she could recollect actually taking any interest in her or care about her in any way. T. Chica was next; and Mangle had always had a hunch that T. Chica had only tried to get closer to her because she was trying to copy T. Bonnie. She idolized him; but then again, most people did. There wasn't much bad about him.

Slowly, the rest of the toys and even the withered had began approaching her and making her feel welcome, but in the end, it was all really thanks to T. Bonnie. She had never fully expressed her gratitude to him, but she was incredibly thankful deep down.

As she listened to his footsteps pitter-patter away from her, she couldn't help but feel a suffocating sense of regret. That was the opportunity to tell him everything she wanted to before she passed; and she didn't. She could have told him how much he'd changed her, how much he'd helped her, how dearly she thought of him, and how she had slowly been falling head over heels for the bun. She could have came clean and confessed it all to him, but she didn't.

I guess even when you know you'll die, sometimes, you still can't live your life like you should.

And what's that the result of? Hope?

Was she hoping she'd somehow survive this? That was only wishful thinking, but in her deteriorating mind, she had been thinking wishfully ever since she was made.

The sun was making the room glitter as it was rising low in the sky, painting the sheet of clouds with all sorts of oranges and pinks, like a palette of the sunrise. She relished in it, as she knew it'd be the last sunrise she was ever going to see. The rays that radiated from the orb of unbearable brightness bounced off of the walls and the floors, skipping the shadows of curtains or objects in their way. The room was lighting up, and it was as if a spark was set off inside her, lighting a candle that would continue to burn, even after death.

The Kid's Cove was set to be out of order today as they began to take down the decorations, and next week, the pizzeria would be closed to demolish this part of it completely. Mangle was obviously going to be the first one to go.

She continued to wait it out, not allowing herself to live to her full potential in the meantime, as she was too defeated to do so. The sound of human voices resonated through the halls, and she heard them getting closer. She knew they were headed for the Cove; and yet, in her final moments, she tried praying to the heavens to allow her to escape this hell. As the tall, uniformed pair approached the vixen, she closed her eyes and let herself slip away as she was deactivated for the first time.

...

"Mangle?" The sound of T. Chica's soft, breathy voice caused Mangle's eyelids to flicker open in a sudden movement. The picture was clear; she could visibly see her Cove once more. The chick was bent over in concern, being the only one in the Cove at all. "Mangle!" She jolted, collapsing into the fox and grasping her with both arms. Mangle managed to reciprocate and hug back, however, her breath hitched and she pushed the chick away in surprise.

"I can see you properly! I can hear you properly!" The vixen rose from her slouched position and her now functional tail swished around her body to greet her. Her entire endoskeleton had been covered with a fresh new body, her broken components had been replaced, and her voicebox had been repaired; although it sounded a lot different than it did before. Where it had first sounded cautious and brittle, it now sounded confident and booming. Even her counterpart had been removed and placed along with the spare parts. She was... fixed!

"I'm fixed!" Mangle spoke her thoughts aloud. "But how?! I thought they were getting rid of this area for good!"

"They made it a show area instead." T. Chica joined Mangle in her admiration of the Cove. "Now the kids aren't allowed to touch you, and you'll be on a stage all day. See?" She pointed out the new addition, a large stage with several pirate props and backgrounds which was fenced from the rest of the arena. Mangle breathed in the bliss. Her hope really wasn't wasted after all.

There was one person she needed to make aware of her existence; the aqua bun she adored so much. She departed from the chick and tried to walk with her new legs. Although she lost balance quite a few times, it was still better than having to scramble from place to place.

Approaching the show stage, only T. Freddy was visible. Mangle looked around, trying to scan whatever was in her view. Although it was obviously a bit of a while before opening hours; she was oblivious to what day it was, but that could wait; it felt emptier than it usually did around the early hours. There was something about the place that didn't seem right at all.

She started venturing room to room, desperate to find the bun and surprise him. She had came across every other animatronic, bar him. Beginning to frown (and possibly panic), she tried the last room; Parts & Services. Albeit, the withered animatronics did scare her quite a bit, as their appearance was just intimidating in general despite them being around much longer than she, but, despite her shy nature, she was willing to try it out anyway. She cautiously squeaked the door open, hoping the withered had settled down for the day and begin their motionless hours. No noises seemed to be emitted from inside, and taking that as a green light, she let herself through.

Looking around, it seemed very unlikely T. Bonnie would be in the room, but she had tried everywhere else (even the vents).

However, she was quite proved wrong, because as she'd turned to leave, lying in the corner to the left of the door was his corpse.

Eyes misplaced, like two gaping black holes in his head. His jaw was snapped, hanging lopsidedly from him, and there were cracks and dust dotted around his once so beautiful face. His rosy, fake cheeks had been ripped from him, leaving two rough marks in their place, and his ears were cut and torn, with wires tangling themselves and spouting out. His clothes were almost all tattered, and limbs were missing such as his arm and leg. His endoskeleton was showing in random spots and he lay motionless, completely unmoving, and deactivated. He looked so out of place among the withered animatronics which sat alongside him scattered around the room.

Mangle fell to her knees, the new voicebox she had received already returning to it's natural, wavering state.

She let out a dying screech as she forgot her newfound happiness in an instant.

He'd fixed her.

 **-END OF SECOND HALF-**


End file.
